


But Silver Lace

by Estirose



Series: Number 065 [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kidnapping had turned out to be the best thing that happened to the Roidmudes.</p><p>Set vaguely somewhere in the same universe as Delicate Billowy Self, which in itself is an AU for Number 065. Mostly Shinnosuke/Heart, but mention of Shinnosuke/Brain and Shinnosuke/Chase. Slightly OOC/cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Silver Lace

Heart let his paramour cuddle beside him, content with Drive's presence. He missed Medic, but one day she'd come back, hopefully with less issues. In the meantime, she had given him back one of their most powerful Roidmudes, Drive. Roidmude 065 had evolved into one of the Roidmudes' most powerful protectors, and Heart had to admit that pulling Drive out of his human life had to be one of the best things that happened to the Roidmudes. 

Now that there was peace between Humans and Roidmude, something Heart hadn't thought possible, Heart was busy negotiating Roidmude-Human partnerships. Actually, he thought as he worked on one of his candies, it was supposed to be Brain's job, but Heart was better at that kind of thing, and Brain was too busy being a presence in the online world. 

Heart lifted Drive's chin up so that he could give the man a kiss. He had to admit that he didn't like the name that Drive had chosen for himself, but it fit so well with the rest of the group that he ended up not caring most of the time. Drive had been the one who had brought the group and the Roidmudes into what they were now. And the funny thing was that Drive himself hadn't changed very much - his wardrobe was a far cry from what he'd worn as a detective, but his personality had remained mostly the same. 

Maybe he should let Drive spend some time with Chase. Chase had helped Drive adjust back to being a Roidmude after he'd been brainwashed by Steinbert, and Heart was sure they'd had quite an affair before Drive had ended up with all of them. Brain thought that maybe Medic had spent too much time reading Boys Love manga when she'd reprogrammed Drive, but Heart could live with that.

Yes, it was a surprisingly content life, even if his lover had to be dragged kicking and screaming into it. Kissing Drive once again, he closed his eyes and relaxed.


End file.
